


Hero Worship

by Dan Wilde (Chronolith)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-25
Updated: 2001-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Dan%20Wilde





	Hero Worship

I didn't want to be outside. It was dark and cold. I could see my breath every time I breathed like a little cloud of white smoke. The cold made my hands numb and my cheeks hurt. I wanted to go to sleep, but Momma insisted that we had to go outside. She thought something important was going on. I just wanted to sleep.

It was loud. Everyone was yelling. People were running around in the street the way Momma told me never, ever to do. What if a car came? People were crying. People were laughing. Momma was holding me so tight I couldn't breathe. People were hugging Momma and patting my head. I didn't like them hugging Momma. I didn't like them patting my head like I was a little girl. I'm five, much too big to be treated like a little girl.

"Momma…" I patted her cheek and she smiled at me. "What's going on? Why's everyone upset?"

She kissed me and smiled. "People are happy, baby. We're happy."

I looked around. People didn't look happy. They were running around shouting the same way they did when the fighting started. I knew about war. I had seen the people with the guns. I had seen them kill my father. That's when Howard had told Momma to go hide with me far away where the fighting couldn't reach us. He said he'd make it stop. He promised me.

The giants were in the sky again. But the five that I saw looked different from the normal giants. Somehow they almost looked like they were human. Not just big toys. One of them was all beat up. "Momma? Is that Giant hurt?"

She looked where I was pointing and little wrinkles appeared between her eyes. "I think he might be."

I knew some giants were good giants and some giants were bad giants. But I could never tell who were who. Howard used to tell me, but I hadn't seen the funny old man since we went far away. "Is he a good giant?"

Momma smiled. I like that smile best of all. It was so pretty. "He's a very good giant. He's our savior. He brought us peace."

I frowned. Momma used a new word that I didn't know. "What's a savior?"

She bit her lip, and I knew she was thinking hard. I had asked a good question. Good questions were the ones that made Momma think. "A savior is someone who rescues you from something very bad when you can't always rescue yourself, or someone who shows you the way to rescue yourself. A savior is a very special person."

I thought about that and watched the giants land. I thought they looked kinda cool. "I want to be a savior when I grow up."

"Maybe you will be." Momma smiled her very pretty smile again. "You want to meet him?"

I grinned and nodded. I wanted to see him. I guess everyone else wanted to see him to, 'cause everyone was going to where the five new giants were. The white giant was hurt badly. The black one had to hold it up. I wanted Momma to put me down. I didn't want my savoir to think I was a little baby that had to be carried.

"Hold onto my hand and don't let go. I don't want you to get lost." Momma held my hand tight and kept moving between people.

I scowled at Momma's legs. I wasn't a little baby. I could keep up; I wasn't going to get lost. Momma's legs were moving so fast that I had to jog. I hate being short. One day I'm going to grow up tall so I don't have to run when Momma walks fast. The ground was hard to see in the dark and slick from the rain. I had a hard time seeing all the little holes. I wanted to tell Momma to slow down, but I didn't want her to pick me up again. I tripped and lost her hand. I couldn't find her legs again and no one would pay attention to me. I followed everyone else looking for my Momma. I thought if maybe I could get to the giants maybe I could ask them to look for Momma. They were so big they must be able to see everything in the city.

There was a big ring around the giants like maybe people were afraid to get too close. Maybe they thought the giants might step on them. Silly people, saviors didn't do things like that. I crawled between the ropes around the giants and ran up to the black giant. He didn't look very nice. He looked sort of scary with his big bat wings and his fierce green eyes. But he was holding the white one up so he had to be kind. I stood in front of him and stared the long, long way up to his face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black Giant, but could you look for my Momma? I can't find her because I'm short. But maybe you can see her since you're really big." I waited for him to answer me. He didn't say anything and that made me frown. It was rude to ignore people. Maybe he was tired and taking a nap.

"Whatcha doing, kiddo?" I jumped when a voice rang out from the shadows. I edged closer to the huge foot and peered around it. Two big purple eyes peered back at me. He must be a friend because he was leaning against the black giant's foot grinning at me. The boy had a braid longer than Momma's. It was a really pretty color, like the wild honey Momma liked with tea. I chewed on my finger and hid against the cool metal.

"Are you a friend of Mr. Black Giant?" That made the boy laugh. I liked his laugh. It was warm Galileo's purr when he was happy.

"Ah, he's my partner. So, yeah, I guess we're friends." The boy patted the black giant's foot. Then he knelt so we were eye to eye. I blinked at him when he stuck out his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell. What's your name, cuteness?"

"Brangien." He was still holding out his hand. I frowned at it.

"When you meet some of for the first time you shake their hand."

"Oh." We shook hands. His palms and fingertips were rough like Momma's friend Howard. I gave him a curious look. "Are you a mechanic?"

He seemed a little surprised. "Sometimes, yeah."

"I know about mechanics." I gave him a smile.

"Do you? You like machines?" He had a pretty face and a nice smile.

"Um-hmm. They're neat."

"Well, Deathsycthe here is a machine." He explained a little about his partner. I looked up at the giant. Deathscythe. It wasn't a very friendly name. I told Duo that and he sighed.

"Yeah. Well, my partner and I've had to do some unfriendly things." He looked sad and tired. I didn't like that look. I liked it better when he smiled. I didn't want him to be sad.

"Did you do them to bring peace?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's okay then." I patted his face. I didn't like it when he looked sad. He had such a nice smile that I didn't want him to look unhappy.

"You think so, Brangien?" He caught my hand and cocked his head to one side. "You forgive me for the things I've done?"

I didn't understand what he was asking me. I understood what was to forgive. That was to stop being upset when with someone when they were sorry. Momma told me that I should always forgive someone when they were sorry. I wanted Duo to smile again. I didn't want him to be sad so I nodded. He smiled a little and looked down at the ground. A little tear rolled down his cheek. I frowned, and put my hands on my hips.

"No crying!" He blinked at me. "No crying! Today is a happy day, so there is no crying allowed today. None!"

He grinned. "Izzat so? Okay then, no crying."

"Duo!" Another boy's voice called out to us. A blond boy was running towards us from the crowd. Three other boys followed behind him, but they weren't running. I hid behind Duo, holding onto his pants when he stood up. He put his hand on my head and smiled at me.

The boy came to a stop right in front of us. He was panting a little. "Where have you been? Hilde's awake and asking for you."

"Hilde? She's awake? That's great!" Duo sounded really happy, relieved, and excited all at once.

"She was throwing things at Sally when we left because the good doctor said Hilde wasn't to get out of bed yet so she couldn't come with us to find you." The boy laughed. His hair was the same color of Momma's locket, a bright gold. He looked really nice, but he was holding his side like it really hurt.

Duo laughed. "That sounds like her. I just came to visit with my partner for a while. And met someone special."

Both the blond boy and I blinked. I tugged on Duo's pant leg. "Who is the special person you were supposed to meet? Are they late?"

Duo grinned at me and then swung me high in the air so it felt like I was flying. It made me giggle. "Nah. I think you were right on time."

The other boy smiled at me, and I liked his smile too. "Who is this, Duo?"

I held out my hand to him. "I'm Brangien. Who are you?"

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm pleased to meet you." He shook my hand. He had a really long name that was kinda hard to pronounce.

Duo was laughing again. He did it a lot. I liked it. "Hey, hey, Quatre! Ease off on the tike. Just call him Quatre and ignore the rest of it."

"Maxwell! Whose child are you corrupting now?" The black haired boy's voice was harsh like Momma's was when I did something she didn't like. But his eyes were kind when he looked at me. I cuddled up next to Duo's neck and stared at the black haired boy. "What is your name, child?"

"Brangien. Who are all of you?" The two other boys didn't say anything. One had big blue eyes that seemed really sad. He watched everything I did. I tried to hide behind Duo's hair. The other boy had one eye visible, but he looked kinda happy.

"I am Chang Wufei. This is Yuy Heero, and Barton Trowa." The green-eyed boy smiled and nodded when Chang said his name. The other boy just watched me.

"Wu, Wu, man, can't you give the girl their names the correct way like a normal human?" Chang and Duo made funny faces at each other and Quatre laughed behind his hand. Duo pointed to the other two boys with the arm that wasn't holding me. "That's Heero, and that's Trowa. Hey! Heero, be sociable. You'll scare the girl."

The boy with sad blue eyes bowed a little and murmured. Duo kicked him and he growled something at Duo. Then he looked back at me. "I am pleased to meet you, Brangien."

He said my name funny, but it sounded neat. The boys just sort of looked at each other like they didn't really know what to do. Chang held his arms out to me, but I held tighter to Duo. Quatre laughed and Duo teased the black haired boy until he turned red. Heero and I kept watching each other.

"Heero! Duo! Quatre! Trowa! Wufei!" A girl with long pretty blonde hair came running towards us. She grabbed the green-eyed boy with the funny bang and hugged him since he was closest. He looked a little startled and patted her on the head like he didn't know what else to do. Quatre moved towards her saying nice things. Chang crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look mean, but his face was red. Heero had a kinda funny expression on his face, and Duo was laughing again.

"Relena! We didn't expect you to be here so soon." Quatre held out his hand to her, but she just hugged him instead. He turned a really pretty pink when he smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're well."

"I couldn't wait to see you all. I was so worried. But now…" She had pretty blue eyes, but now they were full of tears. I frowned.

"Hey, hey, babe, no tears." Duo reached out to brushed the shiny tears away and she smiled at him. Duo grinned at me. "No crying allowed today, right?"

I nodded, but I was watching the girl. She was so pretty, like Lady Eowyn in the books Momma reads me. "Who are you?"

She smiled as she held her hand out to me. "I'm Relena. Are you a friend of Duo's?"

"Uh-huh! I'm Brangien. We just meet. I was looking for my Momma and I found Duo instead." That made some of the boys laugh. Even the boy with sad eyes smiled a little bit.

"I think we can help find your mother. Where were you going?" Relena had a serious look on her face like she was thinking.

"We were going to meet the savior." Everyone gave me a funny look. I frowned at them. They should know this; everyone was talking about it. "The one who brought us peace. Momma told me about him."

They all turned to look Heero. He looked really, really surprised. He took a step towards me and Duo so we were really close to each other. "I'm your savior?"

I frowned at him. "Did you stop the fighting?"

He frowned at me. "I suppose. But I didn't bring peace."

Now I was confused. "Then who did?"

All the boys turned to look at Relena. She blushed and looked a little nervous, then she took a deep breath before smiling at me. "Everyone will bring peace. These boys made it possible for us to make peace possible. But everyone has to work at it."

I thought about that. "I told Momma that I want to be a savior when I grow up. Does this mean I get to be one?"

They all looked a little surprised. Chang stepped forward and looked at me. His eyes were really nice even if his face looked mean. "That would be a very honorable goal."

"Howard! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER??!!" That was Momma's not happy voice.

"Moira. I'm sure we'll find her if she came this way." The funny old guy was with my Momma. She had that look in her eyes that made most people back away. She reached out and grabbed Howard.

"WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER?" I knew that tone really well.

"MOMMA!!!" I yelled so loud that Duo winced and everyone else looked startled.

"BRANGIEN!" Momma jumped over the ropes around the giants and came running towards us. She held out her arms picked me up. I wanted to whine, but I don't think Momma would have liked that too much. "I told you not to get lost. I was so worried!"

I smiled at Momma. "I get to be a savior when I grow up. Chang said it would be an honorable goal." I wrinkled my nose at the new words. I'd ask Momma what they meant later.

"Is that so?" Momma turned to look at Duo and everyone, but she stopped and her eyes got really big. "You, you are…."

"Gundam pilots, and Ms. Relena Peacecraft. Your daughter has good taste." The funny old guy walked up next to use and smiled at me. He ruffled my hair. I hate that. "And how are you, cuteness?"

I smiled at him. "Okay."

"Thank you, for looking after my daughter." Momma's eyes were still really big.

I snorted. "I can look after myself."

Momma arched an eyebrow. "That's how you got yourself lost."

I frowned.

"Well." Relena smoothed down her dress. "We should probably go see the rest of the crowd. I think they're expecting an official announcement."

"And then one hell of a PARTY!" Duo punched his hand in the air and grinned. Then he tapped my forehead. "Right?"

I nodded. I knew enough about parties. "Right."

"Before we go to spring Hilde from the infirmary, a picture." Relena held up a camera.

"Spring?" Heero's voice was all gruff and rumbly like he didn't use it much.

Relena wrinkled her nose the way I do when I don't like something. "Definitely spring. We'll have to pry her away from Sally with a crowbar."

Duo laughed and held the camera out to Howard. "Here. You're too ugly to be in the picture. You'll break the camera."

Then he held his arms out to me. I squirmed around until Momma sighed and gave me to him. We grinned at each other real big like we knew we'd gotten away with something.

Howard looked hurt, but I knew he was just pretending. He looked at me. "I'm pretty, aren't I?"

I looked up at Duo. He was shaking his head back and forth. Relena was nodding. Heero didn't do anything, just looked back at me. Chang rolled his eyes. Quatre covered his mouth with his hand, and Trowa just smiled. I looked at Howard. "Nuh-uh. You take the picture."

He slouched his shoulders and took the camera. Duo ruffled my hair and whispered. "I owe you candy, brat."

"I know." We grinned at each other. Something flashed and everyone started yelling at Howard.

"Howard! My hair was all over the place! Take the picture again!" Relena had her hands on her hips, glaring like Momma does when she's not really angry, but wants to look like she is.

"Hey man! My eyes were closed!" Duo winked at me and fake scowled at Howard.

"Next time give us some warning, Howard." Quatre scolded him.

"Fine. Fine. Bunch of vain pansies. Can't believe we were rescued by the bunch of you girly-boys."

"KISAMA! Do not dare call me vain!"

"What's wrong with being a girl?!"

"Just take the picture, Howard."

~~

I still have the picture. It sits next to my bed in the little silver frame that Relena had bought for me to put it in. Just a simple picture from a cheap throwaway camera, and still it makes me smile every time I see it.

Five boys and two girls all looking at the camera. Duo was holding me. We were grinning at the camera like a pair of bandits 'cause we'd just gotten away with tormenting Howard. Again. Relena was standing next to us with her hands folded in front of her smiling sweetly. You couldn't tell that she was stepping on Chang's foot to keep him from attacking Howard. Chang was glaring at the camera with his arms crossed, but the corners of his lips were quirked just a little bit. Quatre and Trowa were on the other side of Chang. Trowa was smiling and his hand was on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre was pushing his hair out of his eyes, but he was smiling. Heero was on the other side of Duo. You could tell that he was only in the picture because I had my hand fisted in his hair. He was trying to glare at both the camera and me, but his eyes look happy.

I smiled a little as I looked down at the picture of my heroes, the group of them. It wasn't everyone how got to meet their saviors. Fewer still got to work with them on a day to day bases. Just thinking about work made me groan. I was late. Again. For some reason the damned snooze button was just too easy to reach.

I put the picture down and went dashing for my clothes. At this rate I was going to be late for work again. I grabbed my leather jacket, badge, and gun, and went dashing down the stairs. I jumped over the girl making chalk drawings on the sidewalk and lunged for my bike. I hate being late. It puts my boss' knickers in a twist.

~~

"You're late, Brangien."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"That is unacceptable. As a Preventor you should have greater respect for your position and your superiors. It is a sign of disrespect and irresponsibility. I understand that as a woman you do not have the same integrity as a man, but even so, as a Preventor you should rise above you're innate failings…"

"What's wrong with being a girl?"

"Ahem. Absolutely nothing."

"I thought not. Hello, Brangien."

"Hello, Minister Darlian. I'm sorry I was lately. I'll be your bodyguard for the duration of your stay here on Earth." I edged past my boss and ignored the glare he shot me. If it was one thing that I had learned from my mentor, it was that my boss more often than not had a stick up his ass. I grinned at Relena. She always made a point of remembering me. "How was your trip from L1?"

"It was lovely, thank you."

"How's Dorothy?"

That made Relena smile, one of those big doppy ones people get when they are absolutely head over heels in love. "Just fine. Terrorizing her department, and otherwise being herself."

"Heero's coming with Duo and Hilde."

The mention of her best friend made her smile. "We're all going to be together again."

"Yep. Looks like it." I tucked my arms behind my head, and ignored my boss' snort of disapproval.

"Perhaps we should have that picture retaken." She nudged my boss. "And maybe this time I won't have to step on Wufei's foot to keep him in line."

I grinned. "You know, my Mom said I had the biggest case of hero worship after that."

Relena smiled at me and the corners of Chang's mouth twitched.

"Want to know something else? I never really got over it."


End file.
